Ironic Love
by Arkham Cat
Summary: After a run in with the Bat, Edward has nowhere to go but to Dr, Crane. As the night progresses on Johnathan has a revelation about how he feels for the riddle obsessed man.


The night was as any other night in scarecrow's layer. The air was cold and smelt of moss and rotting wood. A product of the insificate isolation to the building. There were papers from Jonathan's research scattered on the desk to the floor. Tubes of chemicals lay about next to a pile of psychology books. All was the same for the fear obsessed villain, except for a touch of green. A light green colored jacket hung in the doorway with a silver cane adorned with a question mark at the top leaned beside it on the entrance wall.

Green was the only out of place color in the building. There was another oddity however. Jonathan was not in his lab, the study, nor the kitchen. He was lying in his rarely used bed beside the only oddity allowed in his life. Edward Nygma, or the riddler if you prefer. Nygma was fast asleep, light snoring coming from him. After a brutal loss to batman Edward barely escaped, not unharmed however for he had a cut lip and obvious broken ribs. Along with bruises on every part of his body.

He had come to Jon in a pitiful sight and plea for shelter. There was nothing in the psychologist's mind to turn him away and refuse his help. Had it been anyone else like Harvey or Oswald the door would have been slammed in their face, or two faces depending on who it was.

Jonathan lay beside the brightly colored and defeated man, not sleeping, not reading, not doing anything other than watch as Edward's chest rose and fell with the occasional flinch, thanks to the broken ribs.

All Jonathan could think was how ironic the whole situation was between him and the man next to him.

I don't like you. I don't like anyone. He had thought when first meeting him. After years of working together, plotting together, and being thrown in arkham together those feelings seemed to change.

"Ah Edward, how you've changed me. It's ironic really." Jonathan paused looking to make sure Ed wasn't awake.

"How you make me feel. What you make me want." Another pause.

"I'm not a good man, i've never been a good man, and yet. I want to be good to you. I want to make you feel… I want you to feel good, to feel happy. To… to feel loved."

Jonathan sighed as he turned to sit on the edge of the bed facing away from Edward's sleeping form.

"God knows neither of us has experienced much of that emotion in our lives. I suppose it's silly, to want to give an emotion one is only familiar with on the chemical level. You may not even return these feelings as I feel for you."

Jonathan's head went into his hands which were propped on his long legs. "What a life I have been led to lead. I thought I was a man of solitude. Now I wish for you to not wake up in the morning and leave as you normally do." Groaning into his hands. "How human of me to have these useless feelings."

Slim and slightly shaky arms encircled Jonathan's torso making him jump and look back behind him with wide eyes at the other in the bed. Edward peered up at the taller man with sleep evident in his eyes.

"You are human Jon. That's why you feel that way. I am human too. As much as I like to ignore that fact."

"Ah, so you heard all that did you. Fantastic. I'm sorry to have woken you Edward."

Ed smiled and tugged Jon to lay in the bed beside him again.

"You are fine Jon, and I didn't hear all of what you were saying. Only that last bit."

Jonathan looked away from ed in his embarrassment. Though a hand stopped him from looking away for too long.

"It was certainly a pleasant thing to wake up to Jon. I must say you can be quite the romantic if you wish it."

"Hush that nonsense of yours, I am no such thing."

"It's true Jon!" Ed leaned over, kissing Jonathan on the cheek. Looking back to his eyes Ed watched the others reaction.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Jon asked, eyes searching, slightly narrowed in confusion.

"It was meant to mean I feel the same. I don't flirt with just anyone you know. I'm not Harley."

Jon pulled Ed closer to him, chuckling lightly, careful to also not hurt the shorter man, more than he was already.

"Than, it is settled. Quite ironic, the two of us like this. I may even say I feel happy right now, with you."

"Quite ironic indeed." Ed smiled into Jon's chest as he held onto the other.

"I am happy as well."

A/N I own, Nothing!


End file.
